


Nothing Like Us

by GhoulSpit (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay, Hah gay, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this on a whim @ 23:00, I'm sorry @ ur feels, M/M, No Beta, Oneshot, Songfic, preestablished relationship, sorta?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GhoulSpit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a six month relationship, what if Kuroo broke it all off?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Like Us

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this at like 23:00 and idk what I was doing???? I was supposed to be writing a DIFFERENT private one shot, but I didn't???? I accidently didn't think and put on Nothing Like Us by Justin Beiber(I listen to the Jung Kook version tho, u should to) and I had an idea. A bad idea, this is like the worst fic ever FCK. Oh well
> 
> Maybe you guys will enjoy! At least until I start posting Crossfire...  
> Oh yeah, I'm writing a fic called Crossfire xD lmao anyways enjoy!

Nothing Like Us  
Fandom: Haikyuu   
Ship: Kuroo x Tsukishima   
One Shot

Six weeks. Had it really been that long? Woah...

It'd been six months since Kuroo broke off the relationship he and Tsukishima shared. It was hard to do, but Kuroo was sure that Tsukishima wasn't the one for him, even though he was smart....and handsome...and tall....kind of a smart ass like, all of the time.... And just kind of perfect over all. But he had to keep those thoughts out of his head, Tsukishima was no good for him. No matter how happy he was when he was around the blonde. Kuroo was sure they weren't meant to be and he had to keep his head up and beleive what he'd been thinking. He had to listen to his head. His possible future career in volleyball was much more important than some first year. He had to keep his eye on the proverbial ball - and at times, literal -, he had to focus on what was really important. It was his future, not his and Tsukishima's future. He had to keep moving forward. 

On the other end of the spectrum, Tsukki was heartbroken. He'd never felt so hurt, so empty, so...human. He'd taken so long to build up these walls to keep emotional attachment out of his life, walls that Kuroo just broke down. He went into high school with the intention of staying away from relationships altogether. He didn't want anyone close to him, except Yamaguchi. He wouldn't make the same mistake of letting someone get close. Not again. It was too late with Guchi, he already felt such a strong bond, but no one else. Or so he thought. That was until the biggest, dumbest, most amazing person weasled his way into Tsukki's life. When Kuroo had asked him out, he was unsure but something about those dopey golden eyes and that dumb bed head that convinced the blonde to say yes. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now that all had been said and done, he regretted it immensely. How could someone who made him so genuinely happy, who made him feel so good about himself and the world around him, crush him so harshly. The pain of human emotion... It was too harsh for him to take. He could scarcely fathom the thought of spending the rest of his life without Kuroo. It hurt to think about, and all he could do was fill that void with sleep. He slept so much those past weeks, so much that people around him began to worry. There was little to no motivation in everything that he did, and everyone around him took notice. His family asked so many questions, questions he just wasn't ready to answer. His teachers and classmates all gave him odd glances, glances he never wanted to acknowledge. His teammates all worried, but he wasn't in a good enough emotional condition to explain what had happened to any of them. No one on his team knew about the relationship he and Kuroo shared. No one, at all. He felt like everyone would be weirded out by the idea, not that they were both male but because of such an age gap. So, he did what he had to. He'd done such a good job of keeping it from everyone, even Yamaguchi. But now, it was all spiralling down. He could remember the first day back to school and practice after it'd all happened. 

It was a cloudy day, a day that promised rain. The weather seemed to be just as upset as he was. At that point, it'd been three days. The initial shock had settled, the denial passed as well. At that moment, he was just upset. He'd never felt a strong array of anger, sadness, and unwillingness to live before. At school, he was quiet as usual, but he found himself constantly laying his head down. He was constantly just resting his head over his crossed arms and staring out the closest window. When it started raining during lunch, while he hid up on the roof, the gravity of what had happened finally set in and he'd finally cried. Granted, it wasn't the sort of cry that allowed emotions out. It was the kind of cry that he couldn't help but he tried his hardest to continue to bottle everything up. No sniffing, no hics, no upset, throaty noises. Just tears, falling silently from his eyes as his begrudging glare jabbed through the clouds. 

He'd gone back inside, soaking. He had to change into a different uniform, but he didn't care. He had to go to volleyball practice after school too. All he wanted to do was sleep, but he knew he couldn't skip. That would cause suspicions to arise, suspicions that he didn't want. He went to practice, got changed, and just tried to do his thing. But his lack of motivation was painfully obvious. He'd hardly jumped on his blocks, he didn't get many of his serves over that day, and he didn't go for any spikes. By the end of practice, Ukai had pulled him over to ask if everything was okay. He just shook his head and pushed past his coach. He didn't want to talk about it, he didn't want to think about it. 

He didn't want to live it. 

But now, he was broken. As each day passed, the pain great deeper and harder to deal with. Tears came more often, until he found that he'd been crying himself to sleep every night. His tried so hard to be quiet, but on some nights it just wasn't physically possible for him to do so. He just wanted to break free of this pain, leave it all behind, move on with his life. But he couldn't. He missed Kuroo, he missed him more than he'd ever missed anyone before. He just wanted to be held, kissed. Oh what he would give to hear one of the other's dumb jokes or smart ass comments... Hell, he'd give his soul just to hear Kuroo's voice again. Why was this so hard? He just wanted it to be done. He knew that the pain of a post relationship wasn't supposed to last that long, especially when they'd only been dating half a year. Such a short time, such a strong bond. The emotional ties they shared were something unlike Tsukishima had ever experienced. It was something he had held very dear, something he wanted back. But it was all over.

And so, he lived that way. In pain, upset, and wishing he could right whatever wrong he'd done to cause Kuroo to suddenly cut ties with him. It was selfish, but even though he knew Kuroo didn't want to be with him, he felt like he wouldn't care if he could be near Kuroo. All of this pain, and the only thing he could do was keep telling himself it'd get better one day. That was until it all came crashing down. Karasuno had a practice match with Nekoma soon. When he'd heard that, Tsukishima's face had held the most emotion on it that his team has ever experienced. Twisted in pain, full of suffering, his eyes riddled with denial as they began to water. He left the gym, he went home, no one tried to stop him and no one spoke for a good while after that. A few asked Yamaguchi what was wrong with the blocker, but alas the smaller brunette didn't know. All he knew, was Tsukki was hurting and there wasn't anything any of them could do about it. 

"Yamaguchi...what was that all about?" Daichi had asked a few minutes after Tsukishima had so eagerly rushed out the door. Yamaguchi shrugged. "I dunno... He's been acting so weird the past few weeks. So...unmotivated. It's like he's given up." The brunette sighed. Daichi took a deep breath and looked at the smaller. "What can we do? To help, I mean." He asked, wanting the best for all of his team members. The brunette shook his head and softly sighed. "All we can do is wait until he's ready to talk, and be there for him. But, knowing Tsukki, he probably won't come around... I just wish I knew what happened." He mumbled. It was hard seeing his best friend go through such hardship, such pain. And he couldn't even begin to guess what. He'd checked up on Tsukki's family, they were all alive and well. He asked Aikteru, and even he didn't know. Something bad had happened. And there was no telling what it was, not unless Tsukishima was direct about it. Though, everyone knew be wouldn't be. 

Sooner than he wanted, Karasuno's practice match against Nekoma had finally come upon them. All Tsukishima could do was deal with what was about to happen. As he stood before the doors of the Nekoma gymnasium, he came to terms with the fact that be had to push past this and move on. He didn't want Kuroo to see him in such a pathetic state, but it was inevitable. Dark circles clung to his eyes from the sleep loss after he gained the knowledge that he'd have to face Kuroo for the first time since they'd parted. He thought back to that moment;

They'd been on a date, and it was all well. They shared laughs and just seemed so happy. But when it came time for Kuroo to drop him off at home, he held Tsukishima up by the door. "Listen, Tsukki. I had a lot of fun today...I have a lot of fun with you, but." Tsukishima's smile faded and he looked back in concern. He swallowed hard. "...but..." He muttered in slight confusion. Kuroo took a deep breath. "But you distract me. University recruiters will be litering the tournament, and I can't allow myself to be distracted. I just can't let myself down." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair and grumbled. "I love you, I really do. More than I've ever loved anyone before...but I can't do this anymore. We should stop seeing each other." It was a struggle for Kuroo to get those words out and the unpredictable way Tsukki would respond terrified him the most. When he looked back to the blonde, he didn't see the rage, sadness, or heartache he'd expected. He was met with that cold, inhuman pokerface that he'd spent so long breaking from Tsukishima. "I understand. Goodnight, Kuroo." And with that, the younger entered his home. Kuroo was confused. It was like the whole relationship had suddenly meant nothing. Maybe that was for the best. 

But now, the day was here that they'd meet again. Tsukishima wasn't ready, he didn't know how to act. It was utterly obvious that he was suffering, that something was wrong. Yet, he entered the gym, shoulders high, chin up. Just like always. He tried carrying that superiority about him, he tried keeping that condescending look, he even made a few sarcastic comments to Hinata and Kageyama, though it'd caught them off guard, it made things seem a bit more normal. They started the match, and Ukai had Tsukki put out on the court. He avoided all eye contact with Kuroo. It worked pretty well throughout their match. Both teams played hard, hard enough to get to a third set. It was 14-13. Game point. Nekoma was winning. The two teams were going at it intensely. Tsukishima had done better that day than he'd done in the past month and a half. Up until the very last moment and that's when his entire facade shattered. Nishinoya had slid on the floor, his left arm outstretched as the ball bounced back up, Kageyama tossed it, and Hinata preformed their freak quick. But, Lev bumped it up, to Kenma who tossed it for Kuroo. Kuroo jumped high, right arm raised back. Tsukki propelled himself upward to block, but as he did so, their eyes locked. His honey brown eyes watered, and his elbows buckled. Kuroo smacked the ball hard, so hard that it practically knocked Tsukishima's arms to the side. The ball echoed against the floor, right in front of the white out of bounds line. Everyone was quiet, all could feel the thick, heavy tension that Kuroo and Tsukishima shared. The two stared at each other through the net. Kuroo's glare was hard and cold, while Tsukki's pitiful gaze was soft and broken. He shook his head and sighed softly. "What." Kuroo growled irritably, Tsukishima flinched at the roughness in his tone, a gruff, sharp attitude that the Nekoma Capitan had never used when adddressing Tsukishima. Kuroo was still hurting from the coldness he'd been greater with six weeks prior, and felt he had every right to be bitter. Really, who could spend six months with someone and not even react when they were broken up with? It's not that he wanted to put Tsukishima through any pain, but he'd expected at least something. It hurt, seeing the blonde just walk away, acting as if their whole relationship had just been a game, and it made Kuroo feel so used. "You know no one could ever, ever replace you." Tsukki tried hard to keep his voice steady, but it was breaking harshly. Kuroo's glare dissipated and his eyes stared in confusion. Was this an illusion? "But that's gone now and, I guess we weren't meant to be. At lead tell me one thing. Tell me, was it worth it? I though we were perfect, I thought you of all people would've been able to see that. " Tsukki's tears fell as his nose wrinkled harshly. "I thought I gave you everything...everything I had do give, why the hell would you throw it all away?" His tone has become sharp, his despair heard in every syllable. The blonde stepped forward once, raising his hand, allowing his fingers to cling to the net. "There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me. Together through the storm." He looked at Kuroo, seemingly expectingly. Even though all eyes were on them, it felt to them that they were in their own universe, away from the world. Kuroo's hand rose as well, his fingers linking with the blonde's through the net. "There's nothing like us, there's nothing like you and me. Together." He sighed. Tsukki's head fell, tears falling from his eyes as he heard Kuroo recite the lines. It was strange, how much they could relate to a simple song written by an adolescent who'd probably never actually experienced real heartache. But what did it matter. Tsukishima's hand gripped the net, even when Kuroo's left. He could feel the ghost of the Nekoma Capitan's hand on his own. His eyes were shut tight as he tried to keep himself accounted for, trying to keep the tears at bay. And because of this, he didn't see Kuroo slide up under the net and in front of him. He didn't even know the other way there until he felt the older man's arms wrap around his shaking frame. His eyes shot open, his hand dropped and his breath stopped. Was this really happening? What did this mean? Was Kuroo going to take him back? Or was this all a show to make him seem like a more sympathetic person? It didn't matter, Tsukki raised his arms and gripped the older's practice jersey, burying his face into the crook of Kuroo's neck. He cried, for the first time since they'd ceased contact, Tsukki really cried. And with those tears came his emotions. The weeks of pain, suffering, heartache. The sleepless nights, the times where his heart was physically hurting because of it all. It all came out in a flood of emotion. Kuroo's grip tightened around the blonde. He never wanted to let go, not ever again. He didn't want to put Tsukki through such a pain ever again. Finally, he saw it all. All of the torment and despair he'd expected to see that night. It was all there, held tight in his arms. Kuroo's left hand raised to softly grip the back of Tsukki's head, his right arm pulling the small of his back close. Never again, he wouldn't let go. 

The two looked up at each other, eyes connecting in a hurricane of emotion. They both knew what this meant, they both knew they needed each other. They needed to be one, once more. Disregarding their "audience," Kuroo lowered his head to meet Tsukishima's lips in a tender embrace. Oh how he'd missed the taste of the younger. He didn't allow himself to seem to hungry, no. Not yet, not there, not then. There was a gentleness to each moment he'd made. Shocked at first, Tsukki didn't move. But eventually, he lifted his hands, holding the aides of Kuroo's face. The darker haired male's hand moved to cover the blonde's, before they'd disconnected. Kuroo couldn't help but to let out a small laugh, one with a genuine happiness that hadn't left his lips since he'd left Tsukki. A mistake he knew to never make again. "I missed you so much," Kuroo smiled softly at the other, letting a deep breath out. His breath was icy and smelled of mint, just like Tsukki remembered. "You were right, we are perfect." 

He pressed his forehead to Tsukishima's, as his eyes closed. Tsukki's did to. His fingers intertwined with the younger as he allowed himself to breathe calmly.

"There's nothing like us."

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo, yes my name is Faliv and I'm an asshole :D hope ur feels had fun bc I was crying over my phone writing this haha :,D 
> 
> Anyways, Uhhh like/comment/subscribe??? I guess xD 
> 
> Sorry my acc has been dead, I'll start posting more frequently <3 promise


End file.
